


Pizzi e merletti

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [33]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Breathplay, Dubious Consent, Forced Crossdressing, M/M, OOC
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt era nelle sue mani, completamente e irrimediabilmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizzi e merletti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michirukaiou7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/gifts).



> 035\. Pizzi e merletti

Il corsetto nella scatola che Blaine gli aveva fatto trovare sul letto era di ottima fattura: gli era bastato uno sguardo per capire che non era roba trovata a basso prezzo in un negozio online qualunque, ma che, come ogni “regalo” che Blaine gli aveva fatto, si trattava di oggetti di alta qualità.

Il vecchio sé stesso avrebbe apprezzato quel capo, che sembrava creato appositamente per uso maschile, se la situazione fossa stata diversa e se non vivesse ogni sorpresa come quella come un’umiliazione, un vilipendio a cui Blaine lo sottoponeva ogni volta che poteva. E, oh, se poteva.

Kurt era nelle sue mani, completamente e irrimediabilmente: non poteva scappare, non poteva liberarsi e nessuno poteva aiutarlo, perché il potere di Blaine su quella città era totale come quello che aveva su di lui.

Il sangue gli ribollì nelle vene, ma non disse nulla, aspettando che lui lo raggiungesse nella stanza.

“Cosa ne pensi?” gli chiese Blaine, poggiandogli una mano sul fianco, in una carezza morbida, prima di sorpassarlo e prendere il corsetto fra le mani.

_Sono stanco di tutti questi pizzi e questi merletti, sono stanco di essere preso in giro e denigrato, sono stanco d’essere costretto a travestirmi per farti piacere e sono stanco di non essere altro che un giocattolo per te_.

Questo era quello che avrebbe voluto urlargli, ma non lo fece, perché era estremamente consapevole d’essere esattamente quello, un giocattolo: facile da manipolare e da buttare via alla prima lamentela andata oltre. Così non disse nulla, chiudendosi nel suo solito mutismo, che comunque non aveva mai scoraggiato Blaine dal conversare.

“Personalmente non vedo l’ora di vedertelo addosso… Vuoi, per favore?”

Nonostante il tono cortese e l’espressione aperta, Kurt sapeva che quella era tutt’altro che una richiesta; senza pensarci due volte, iniziò a spogliarsi, con fare clinico, quasi robotico, prendendosi comunque il suo tempo nel piegare i vestiti e riporli sulla cassettiera. Rimasto in biancheria, si voltò verso Blaine, che lo osservava da capo a piedi, un ghigno deliziato sulle labbra e uno sguardo famelico negli occhi.

“Avvicinati, su,” lo invitò dopo un momento di silenzio. Kurt obbedì, perché era quello che faceva sempre, quello che doveva fare e basta.

“Sai,” interloquì Blaine, mentre lo aiutava ad infilare l’indumento, iniziando poi a tirare i lacci sulla schiena. “Ho pensato che forse era il caso di sperimentare un po’, dopo l’altra sera…”

A Kurt mancò il fiato per un momento e non solo perché il corsetto gli si stringeva man mano attorno al busto: sapeva benissimo di quale sera Blaine stesse parlando, perché era la stessa sera che Kurt stava cercando di dimenticare con tutte le sue forze.

“Il modo in cui gemevi mi ha fatto pensare…” proseguì Blaine, implacabile come le sue dita che scorrevano sui nastri neri, stringendoli e continuando a togliergli il fiato.

_Come quella sera_ , pensò suo malgrado Kurt, sentendo il viso arrossire, non solo per l’imbarazzo del ricordo, ma anche per qualcosa di più profondo, intimo, _nascosto_.

Quella sera Blaine l’aveva fatto sedere a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, petto contro schiena, completamente nudo eccetto per una cravatta di seta; ricordava ancora il tocco del tessuto sul suo collo mentre si dondolava sopra Blaine, ricordava la sensazione di piacere che improvvisamente era raddoppiata, quando Blaine aveva afferrato la cravatta, tirandola leggermente, appena appena. Ricordava il gemito strozzato che gli era sfuggito, mentre annaspava per respirare, sentendo il tessuto stringersi e stringersi e stringersi, togliendogli il fiato nella maniera più deliziosa possibile, senza che lui tentasse di liberarsi. Non aveva nemmeno sollevato le mani per tentare di far allentare la presa.

“Ti è piaciuto, vero?” gli sussurrò Blaine nell’orecchio, dando un ultimo strattone e annodando i lacci sulla sua schiena.

Kurt trasalì, redendosi conto del respiro affannato e di quando la costrizione fosse tutt’altro che sgradevole. Arrossì violentemente nel rendersi conto d’essere profondamente eccitato da quella situazione e, quando finalmente Blaine lasciò i lacci, quasi barcollò per la vergogna mista a desiderio.

“Ehi, ehi, calma,” mormorò quello, afferrandolo per la vita e attirandolo verso di sé; mentre la testa di Kurt girava vorticosamente per cercare di dare un senso a quelle sensazioni, Blaine lo fece voltare verso lo specchio a figura intera e… _Oh_.

“Oh, è molto meglio di come avevo immaginato,” gli soffiò nell’orecchio, guardandolo da capo a piedi con occhi socchiusi.

Kurt rimase ulteriormente senza fiato, nel vedersi: il corsetto di pizzo nero creava un contrasto stupefacente con la sua pelle pallida ed gli stringeva la vita, donandogli quasi forme femminili. Un’illusione che per si perdeva immediatamente quando gli occhi scendevano in basso o quando salivano verso l’alto.

“Sei bellissimo,” gli disse Blaine, baciandogli la spalla scoperta e poi il collo, mentre una mano gli teneva la vita e l’altra era scesa ad accarezzargli una coscia.

Ed in quel momento, forse a causa dell’eccitazione, forse per il poco ossigeno che gli arrivava alla testa, Kurt dimenticò tutto, perdendosi in quella sensazione così bella e così giusta, nel tocco riverente di Blaine e nelle sue parole sussurrate.


End file.
